El color de cuatro paredes
by Drehn
Summary: Son conjuntos de momentos que se arremolinan en la mente de Alice, en el apartado de-para-y-con-Frank, que está más de la mitad mezclado con Neville, ahora en naranja calabaza, sin mayor problema que Sirius distraído y pisando demasiado fuerte. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** todo es de J.K. Rowling, mía es la idea, el fic de Sweet Ashie.

**Notas:** Ya lo dice el disclaimer, este fic es para esa señorita que cumple años hoy, abandonando la edad de Peter Pan (pero no el serlo). Verás que terminarás todos los rompecabezas de tu vida, o al menos los de tu nueva edad :) ¡Felicidades!

* * *

_El color de cuatro paredes_

Llegan momentos en las relaciones de toda esa gente que se quiere, que dice quererse, que se dicen que se quieren entre ellos -o que no se lo dicen, o que no se quieren, o que son de hoy un hotel y mañana lágrimas sin sabor en la almohada fría, blanca e impersonal-, en que se ha terminado el preguntar si "¿quieres pollo a la naranja hoy, que es sábado?" (y el sábado pasado lo comiste, lo comí, lo comimos) o si "¿prefieres solamente una taza de té?" (que algo mucho más inglés, más tradicional, algo más ligero y levemente más tierno). Estas fases de preguntas relacionadas con preguntas y brebajes, tan de gente que se conoce poco, dejan de producirse más o menos pronto, al cabo de unos meses de convivencia; son las que acuden a los labios de las personas (en general, no es como si se especificara que sólo _x_ tipo de chica le preguntará _z_ a _y_ tipo de chico, o al revés, o con las letras a, be y ce, o de, ele y jota) después de las relacionadas con el pasado y los gustos, como libros, música y... no, comida no, ese tópico va implícito en la fase-de-después.

Hay tantas fases en las relaciones -de amor, de amistad, de odio, de indiferencia, de encontrarse al ir por el periódico y por un nuevo chivatoscopio y al pasear por el Callejón Diagon- que ya la gente ni se molesta en pensar en ellas casi, y si lo hacen, se los acusa de psicólogos o filósofos (aunque eso solo lo hacen los muggles, los magos que intentan hacer eso le meten magia de por medio y pierde la emoción para todo menor de sesenta años).

Pero existen, existen, y están ahí, estacionadas como escobas en un armario a oscuras, en la planta más baja del edificio, y en el fondo del armario está esa fase que sólo los enamorados conocen (enamorado: persona que sólo piensa en la otra como lo más importante de mundo, como alguien por el que morir, como las iniciales que lo hacen tocar el cielo, como la de la cita y la no-cita, y la de la sonrisa cansada al volver a casa y el té o café frío que te se toma igual porque hay otras cosas que hacer antes que calentarlo o mandar al otro hacerlo). Se trata de saberlo todo o de no querer saber más, de mirarse a los ojos, mirarse bien, y perderse de tal manera en el otro que no se habla, se contempla solo.

Así es como están Alice y Frank. Se miran, ella a un lado de la habitación y él en el otro, y no necesitan nada más. Hay algo ahí fuera, algo que es como una nube de denso y de ominoso pero a lo que comúnmente y suspirando llaman guerra (por desgracia), que tiene algo que casi se diría que intenta interponerse entre el amor de toda la gente, de todos los amigos y todas las familias y todos los desconocidos, pero con ellos no le funciona.

Hace un año que abandonaron Hogwarts, entre tropezones y suspiros de nostalgia avanzada, y lo echan de menos pero se sienten mejor ahí fuera, haciéndose un poco los leones de verdad, los valientes a los que hay que curar como a niños al llegar a casa, si da la casualidad de que para las dos de la madrugada ya ha terminado la emergencia diaria.

-¿En qué piensas, Alice? -cuestiona él, porque ya empieza a ser lo único que pueda preguntar que tenga un poco de sentido en medio de todo ese desorden y caos en sus quehaceres que los hace sentir un poquito mejor. Por lo de hacerse los valientes, será, porque Longbottom ya se cree que no lo es, que finge y finge y finge, y así pasa el tiempo.

-En el día de ese invierno en quinto, en Hogwarts. ¿No sabes cuál te digo?

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Él sigue en su lado de la habitación, en el sofá marrón, que no es un color como el de los ojos de Alice, es más apagado y más marrón de sofá. Tiene físicamente la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y la mano puesta sin pensar sobre su estómago, y mentalmente la cabeza en los pies y los pies sobre la nuca.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, me refería al día de nuestra primera cita a solas, cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade, a Las Tres Escobas. Yo llegué tarde y encima me dejé los guantes buenos y tuve que coger a toda prisa unos cualquiera que encontré por la habitación; tenían agujeros y eran demasiado delgados. Pero no pasé frío, al menos cuando entré y tuve una buena taza de ¿chocolate caliente, era? En las manos.

Están los dos colocados un poco igual. Ella está en un sillón que se apoya justo en la pared. El sillón está colocado en un ángulo de casi noventa grados, pero la espalda de Alice no, ella y su espalda son incapaces. Está justo al lado de la ventana y ella la mira a veces, a segundos, si no está mirando a Frank para explicarle bien.

Era verdad el detalle de los guantes, y a Frank le parecía increíble que se acordase de eso. Pero desde el punto de vista de Alice era normal, porque fue uno de los días en que estuvo más nerviosa de toda su vida de estudiante, y eso porque luego llegó la guerra y el no saber continuo. El caso es que ella tardó más tiempo que nunca en elegir el atuendo perfecto que nunca sería el adecuado (en el futuro sólo superado por el tiempo que tardó en decidirse por el vestido de novia), y luego para los zapatos y el pelo, que se le habían olvidado por culpa de los nervios y las manos sudorosas...

Por supuesto, el gorro que había elegido Alice era muy bonito y combinaba con su cabello y todas esas cosas que se decían las chicas de esa edad -al menos dos de sus compañeras de habitación en Gryffindor-, pero las orejas no se las protegía, y Frank tuvo que dejarle el suyo, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y se trabaran con sus propias palabras, y tropezaran con las expresiones correctas, así que ni soñar en usar sus labios y lenguas para nada más, no ese día, ni el siguiente, ni en los dos meses que siguieron. Pero en el tercero empezó el entender que las nimiedades importan, e importan tanto que si hay en algún lado un sofá de tres plazas y dos personas están en los costados, es que no se quieren; y por eso, durante todo lo que les quedó de estudios a Alice y Frank, ocuparon una sola plaza entre los dos, felices en su inocencia.

Y es que todo lo que fue empezó por los detalles, ¿sabes? Esas cosas pequeñitas que abarcan el hecho de tocarse con los meñiques como sin querer pero sin disculparse y sonreír (y sonrojarse, porque la nieve que cae alrededor hace que su piel se torne rojiza por el frío), eso de decir "te quiero" cuando se puede y no esperar y esperar retrasando el momento que causa más alegrías que disgustos.

Entonces Alice se cansa de pensar en el pasado y se dirige a la cocina.

-Voy a preparar té. Tendría que hacerle el biberón a Neville también; ya es hora, ¿no?

-Pues es verdad, pero ya lo hago yo.

Alice sonríe con algo de incredulidad pero deja que lo intente, porque sabe que Frank se esfuerza mucho en ser un buen padre desde que oyó que la primera palabra de su hijo fue 'papá', trabándose dos veces, pero con el mismo significado. Ese padre coge todo lo que necesita con algo de nervios por si se olvida de algo bajo la atenta mirada de Alice, que mientras su marido se fija en la temperatura de la leche deja enfriar el té rojo que le antoja.

-¿Está bien?

Frank no responde, solo la mira un poco como dudando y sin probar algunas gotas -grave error- coge el biberón ya con todo, moviéndolo de arriba abajo mientras camina hacia la salita. Es todo muy de inglés-no-gris-patoso. Se le cae algo de leche en la muñeca y exclama:

-¡Ay! ¡Alice, quema!

Esta se ríe pero se preocupa. Aun así solo se queda en la cocina, titubeando en silencio con el olor a té perforando sus fosas nasales, tentándola sin compasión. Cuando ve a Frank que lame la pequeña quemadura que se ha hecho, lo mira con una ternura increíble y sí se acerca para preguntarle qué tal y decirle que se ponga algo frío,

-Así no te quedará marca.

Luego oyen a Neville llorar. El llanto es también tierno de alguna manera, pero estridente, violento por la tristeza. Todos los adjetivos chocan y se resquebrajan mutuamente; es ta extraño que se rompe la ternura -aunque sigue en el aire porque siempre está en casa de los Longbottom como una invitada más para todas las comidas-.

-Si es por el hambre va a tener que esperarse a que esto se enfríe -comenta Frank señalando el biberón-, porque sino sí que no se callará en lo que queda de tarde.

-¡No digas esas cosas, Longbottom! -exclama Alice con sonrisa de acompañante en medio de su camino hacia el bebé. En unos pocos minutos ya todo se ha calmado y los dos se abrazan mirando la plácida cara de Nev, que duerme sin imaginarse siquiera todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, dentro y fuera de las paredes claras.

Seguidamente suena el timbre; Neville mueve una mano y un pie al mismo tiempo pero parece seguir adormilado. Cuando Frank abre la puerta, sorprendentemente sin tropezarse por el camino a causa de la prisa injustificada, un Sirius y un Dorcas entran en la casa con rumbo de aire pesado o al revés, girando las palabras, con aires de rumbo pesado.

-¡Hola, chica de los ceños fruncidos!

Así llama Sirius a Alice desde hace mucho, de cuando en Hogwarts ella los miraba mal por quitarle comida a los de primero y ni reparar en ello y de cuando estaba tan nerviosa en su boda que todo le parecía horrible cuando en realidad estaba yendo perfectamente. Se hubiera enfadado con mucha gente por llamarla así, pero había personas como Sirius, llenas de energía, que eran tan especiales que no podía hacer nada en su contra. Había un amor raro entre ellos que se trataba solo de no querer dejarse en la estacada.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, chicos? -preguntan ellos con preocupación en los labios; ella con el ceño fruncido, efectivamente.

Frank cierra la puerta y empiezan a acomodarse todos bajo el sonido del tic-tac del reloj de pared.

-Tranquilos, no venimos por eso, aunque sí es verdad que hay rumores de que unos muggles en Bolton puedan ser atacados en los próximos...

Cuando se dan esas situaciones a Alice le gusta no oír, y ¿qué mejor acompañante para ello que Sirius? Él tiene el pelo mojado como un perro y se frota las manos una contra la otra.

-¿Quieres algo de té? Sobra y está caliente aún, creo.

-No, gracias. De hecho tengo ganas de ver al pequeño Neville, ¿dónde lo has escondido hoy?

Ella se ríe y lo lleva a su habitación, advirtiéndolo de que no haga ruido porque acaban de acostarlo, pero sabe que si Sirius Black quiere pisar fuerte, pisará fuerte y no habrá nadie que evite el crujir de los escalones. Y luego la culpa será de la casa y no del sinvergüenza.

Así que cuando entran a la habitación que querían, Neville está despierto y patalea lentamente. El pobrecito no se ha puesto a llorar y Alice se admira por su carácter tan sufridor. Sirius se ríe entre dientes, feliz de poder saludar a su pequeño amigo debidamente, _porque así es como se hacen las cosas, lo siento _(en realidad todos tienen muy superado el que no lo sienta en absoluto).

Mientras el Black lo coge en brazos, Frank y Dorcas ya han subido y entrado en la habitación en medio de un silencio malgastado.

-¿Está despierto ya? -se sorprende Longbottom.

-Sirius -dice a secas, como toda respuesta, su mujer.

Este la ignora deliberadamente sin mayor problema que no mojar a Neville, y empieza a ponerle caras para que se ría feliz.

-Se ríe como Harry.

-Será que todos los bebés se ríen igual -dice Dorcas.

-Qué va -los contradice Alice-, todos los niños se ríen de manera distinta, y eso sus padres os lo podrán confirmar.

-Eso es que no conoces a James -se ríe Sirius-. El otro día ni se acordó de que Lily no estaba en casa y de que tenía que alimentarlo, y encima me echó la culpa a mí por...

Unos hablan de Neville, simplemente Neville Longbottom, futuro gran mago -todos lo tienen muy claro- y Sirius de sus amigos; ambos de sus bebés personales, en cierta manera. Hablar en medio de una conversación con Sirius es imposible, él es todo filosofía no aplicada, y aunque pueden conversar (al fin y al cabo hablan con alguien y con ellos mismos; pasa que se oyen y no se escuchan bien, o del todo, o algo) siempre se quedan a medio camino con Sirius Black. Los tres que están acompañándolo ahora saben que cuando está con sus tres amigos y cierta pelirroja antes llamada Evans las medias tintas no se dan, todo ocurre sí, sí, sí (preciosa palabra la de la afirmación).

Pero siempre es Sirius, qué bien lo sabe Alice, que lo soporta y goza desde hace mucho.

-¿Por qué le habéis pintado las paredes de azul? ¿Es que estáis tan seguros de que es su color favorito?

Frank abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? -pero no es como si no lo hubiera oído bien, claro está.

Dorcas sonríe como si fuera su padre (todo el mundo es más padre de Sirius que el padre de Sirius) y dice:

-No creo que ninguno tuviéramos la habitación pintada de nuestro color favorito cuando éramos infantes, al menos no hasta convencer a nuestros padres, y solo algunos.

-Sí, bueno, pues no debería ser así -sentencia Sirius con una mueca, mirando con cierta preocupación que Alice no sabe si es fingida o no los ojos de Neville-. A ti no te gusta este, ¿verdad, pequeño? Yo creo que no. Yo creo que quiere un color más alegre. No es que el azul cielo no sea alegre -se disculpa-, pero es demasiado pastel. ¿Veis? Se ríe. Eso es que estoy en lo cierto.

Alice pone los ojos en blanco y acaricia la cabeza de Neville. Luego, con cuidado, pasa a tenerlo en sus brazos y lo mira fijamente.

-Pero no es como si pudiéramos saber cuál es su _verdadero_ color preferido.

-No digas eso, ceños fruncidos, ¡podemos tratar de adivinarlo!

-Por supuesto, Sirius, y si quieres llamamos a Dumbledore y que nos lo diga él, pero sólo si termina la guerra ya, ¿eh?

-No creo que ni Albus pueda decírnoslo -niega Dorcas acompañándose de la cabeza para dar énfasis a sus palabras, aunque nadie sabe exactamente si va en serio.

-Pues yo sí. Después de todo, hay genios de todo tipo.

Alice está de acuerdo y seguir los desvaríos de ese joven siempre es interesante. No es solo ella la que piensa así, todos lo hacen, incluso Minerva (Frank fue muy feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, ya no tenía que seguir llamándola profesora McGonagall y ella se estuvo riendo durante días de esto). Existen los genios perfectos y los imperfectos; los que ganan y los que pierden; los que lo son por casualidad y los que se lo ganan a pulso. Sirius no es nada de nada, es tan neutral que si te metes con el Puddlemere United te arranca la cabeza a mordiscos.

-Bueno -suspira Frank-, ¿y cuál crees que es ese color entonces?

-Pues... pues... -se lo piensa unos segundos mirando la piel rosada que hay entre los brazos delgados de Alice- el naranja. El naranja fuerte, como el de las calabazas.

Todos se ríen: qué más dará en ese momento. Naranja o verde, púrpura o rojo.

-Así que naranja calabaza. Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando no dejaba de roer el sonajero naranja y rojo, Frank? -dice Alice.

-Ah, sí, bueno.

-¡No pongas esa cara, hombre! -dice Sirius en medio de una sonrisa de lado, traviesa como trescientos días al año de su vida- Debes apoyarlo como todo buen padre, aunque por gustarle ese color de mayor se haga seguidor de los Chudley Cannons.

-Si yo lo apoyo -lo contradice Frank.

Todos se ríen; es bonito poder pasar momentos de disputas que no son disputas en medio del aire gris, y por suerte (el fondo la tienen, sin ironía implícita) tienen de eso a menudo, cada vez que un merodeador los visita, o cuando Lily viene para quejarse las dos juntas de lo horrible que es 8ahora fue) el embarazo, para unirse al grupo imaginario de las-que-no-queremos-tener-los-pies-hinchados-y-los-nervios-a-flor-de-piel. Los últimos diez días sus reuniones se basaban en inventar un nombre más corto, pero no hubo manera, y ya no tenía sentido hacerlo.

-Entonces -sigue Canuto, ahora, sin embargo, casi como si tanteara el terreno (pero de todas maneras con la sonrisa permanente). Ya se temen algún disparate-, ¿por qué no te vistes de calabaza para Halloween? Una calabaza gigante, por supuesto.

No se equivocaban. Qué locura pero qué broma tan buena.

-No puedes estar tan seguro de que sea el naranja, Sirus, en serio -se queja Frank a su más puro estilo sigo-haciendo-como-cuando-tenía-trece-años, simples ganas de quejarse pero no real mal humor-. Puede ser cualquier color. Ni siquiera eres bueno en Adivinación, por Merlín.

-¡Eh, que yo soy bueno en todas las materias! Y si digo que es el naranja calabaza es que _lo es_. ¡Díselo, Dorcas! Debería estar Remus aquí. A él sí le hacéis caso.

-Remus no va a clase con resaca y aún se le queja a Slughorn de no tener pociones que no estén asquerosas para el dolor de cabeza post-emborrachamiento con madame Rosmerta.

Ocurre un poner los ojos en blanco colectivo poco menos que inevitable y Sirius ni se molesta en indignarse o fingir hacerlo, sólo se ríe y replica:

-Sí, sí, no cambies de tema. No quieres vestirte de calabaza gigante porque es demasiado original para ti y porque sabes que si Alice te ve con algo así no querrá irse a la ca...

-¡Black! -interrumpe ella abriendo mucho la boca, olvidando por un momento que Neville podría ponerse a llorar por la exclamación. Por suerte eso no ocurre.

-...contigo, y sin embargo...

-Ya basta, Sirius -zanja Dorcas. Como para rematar su opinión, añade-: Además ya deberíamos irnos.

Realmente acaban yéndose en unos minutos, como todo lo que es inevitable, por ejemplo los ojos alzados al cielo de antes o que Dorcas les recuerde la próxima reunión en código secreto -como si ellos no estuvieran tan paranoicos como para sabérselas todas- o que cierto muchacho les guiñe el ojo, siempre positivo.

Los Longbottom vuelven a su sala de estar abrazados y ya con aires de nostalgia. Neville se ha quedado durmiendo arriba, probablemente soñando en cielos anaranjados (y no precisamente porque acabe de ponerse el sol).

-Este Sirius Black es todo un caso -suspira Alice con una sonrisa revoloteando en su boca.

-No tanto como tú.

Sonríen, _se_ sonríen, y como por arte de magia (valga la redundancia) sí ocurriría que para Halloween Frank se vistiese de calabaza. La cara pintada de naranja; medias naranjas en las piernas que le picarían más que mil picadas de ningún tipo de bicho; un gran disfraz obra de Alice y Marlene, no sólo por el tamaño; todo resto de color escondido a excepción de un extraño objeto verde en su cabeza que representa el tallo, e incluso un perfume a calabacín -que no calabaza, de lo que se quejaría Sirius la mitad que Frank de las medias, y eso es mucho- que nadie se hubiera atrevido a echarse cerca antes.

Alice sólo podría pensar en la ternura que irradiaría esa imagen y en cuánto le gustaba que Neville se riera e intentase alcanzar el pelo escondido de su padre. Se hubiera podido quedar el ersto de su vida así, con los ojos brillantes, llenos de lágrimas de alegría y de hogar, y todos sus seres queridos alrededor.

Es todo así. Son conjuntos distintos de momentos que se arremolinan en la mente de Alice, en el apartado de-para-y-con-Frank, que está más de la mitad mezclado con Neville (y agitado, y separado minuciosamente para volverse a unir en el orden prolijo y correcto no necesario en sus vidas), ahora en naranja calabaza, sin problema mayor que la temperatura de la leche y el no querer levantarse porque se está muy bien en la cama, o Sirius que se ha vuelto a distraer y pise demasiado fuerte los malditos escalones, o el color de las cuadro paredes de la habitación de la derecha, o que Neville sí alcance el pelo de su Frank y...

-¡Alice, ayúdame!

* * *

¿Y? No os hacéis una idea de lo que he molestado vía messenger por esto, y leer reviews durante vacaciones es mejor que el chocolate.


End file.
